


Soaked

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ gets soaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 2008. This was my first bit of femslash in this fandom (and maybe only my third or so attempt at it in any fandom). Dedicated to elekanahmen, because she wrote Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are (http://cm-exchange.livejournal.com/5629.html), for which I blamed this drabble on.

JJ was dripping. 

The rain had soaked her hair, turning it an almost mousy color, and drenched every piece of clothing she was wearing straight down to her underwear. Her feet were dry, but it was only a matter of time before the rain wicked through her socks, too. And _thank God_ she had worn her jacket out; the white blouse she had on under it was currently leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. She knew that without even looking.

"Hey, JJ, did you know there was an eighty-seven percent chance of rain today?" Reid asked as she walked into the bullpen, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Morgan and Garcia (who was perched on the edge of his desk) started laughing.

JJ darted a glance at Hotch's office door, then flipped Reid off before heading to her office, which only made the laughter louder. Even Rossi, who was standing in the kitchenette, looked amused when JJ passed him.

Once she got to her office, she flipped on the space heater under her desk and hunched into the warmth. It was barely working, but at least she'd stopped shaking by the time she saw Emily walk past her door... then stop in her tracks and turn around to poke her head inside.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked.

"Do you _all_ have to look so amused?" JJ replied. Emily laughed and JJ's frown deepened. "I went out for coffee, and when I came back it was pouring."

"You're wearing that white top today, aren't you?" Emily was grinning as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

JJ snorted and rolled her eyes, and _damn it_ , just like that she was smiling again, even if she was still fighting it. "We're _working_."

"Yeah, I know... but your shirt's never going to dry if you leave the jacket on all day."

JJ huffed a laugh and looked over at her office windows, confirming that the blinds were shut. "Come here," she said, and pulled Emily down for a kiss when she was close enough. "You're terrible," she whispered against Emily's lips when the kiss broke.

"You're gorgeous," Emily returned. "Even like this." Her lips covered JJ's again, taking JJ's breath away with another heated kiss, then Emily pulled back to meet her eyes. "Even if this isn't how I prefer you to get wet."


End file.
